


Festive Lights

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [23]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Clark has to put up the Christmas lights
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Festive Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts).



When Clark had been growing up in Smallville, the concept of decorating the house for Christmas had only one interpretation. Trimming the tree, and maybe a wreath on the door. Since he grew up on a farm, that was really all they ever needed. 

Once he and Lois had moved to New Troy with the girls, it took on a whole new meaning. Apparently every resident in the street took Christmas very seriously. Which meant their neighbours went all-out to outdo each other by decorating their houses with Christmas lights. 

Which was what he was currently doing by standing on a ladder with a string of lights in one hand and tools in the other, attempting to attach them to the guttering. 

Ugh, he’d seen this movie. Well, it wasn’t exactly a movie. He could remember his father loving a tv sitcom where the father of the family considered himself a home improvement expert. Every Christmas, he would risk life and limb to decorate his house with lights, and to do it better than the neighbours. 

The thing was, if he was super-powered right now, he could have decorated the house with no problem. He could have done it at top speed in the dark of night and no one would have known. Except he didn’t have his powers. He’d taken to wearing his blue-Kryptonite encrusted watch so they could try for another baby. Jor-El had told him years ago it was the only way he and Lois could conceive a child, but there was no reason for him to completely give up his abilities. 

It shouldn’t have even mattered. They usually spent Christmas at the farm, or they'd go to Star City, so it wasn’t like they’d even be there to see the decorations. 

“Howdy, neighbour!”

Clark did his best not to roll his eyes as Tim appeared, poking his head over the fence. It was funny that the neighbour’s name was Tim when the main character of the old tv show had also been named Tim. 

“Hey, Tim,” he said, descending the ladder slowly. 

“Would have thought you’d have the decorations up by now.”

“Well, it’s been kind of busy. You know how it is.”

“I hear your wife just got promoted to editor.” While the man didn’t say it, Clark caught the implication in his tone. Tim was like others who thought Lois should be the one staying home to take care of the girls. Clark couldn’t care less. He was proud of his wife’s achievements. For a woman who had started off not being sure of what she wanted to do with her life, she had embraced journalism with a passion. She’d even gone back to school part-time to earn her degree in journalism. 

“Yes, she did,” he replied, not rising to the bait. 

“So, what, you the little woman now?” Tim sniggered. 

Lois chose that moment to come outside with the girls. She held a cup of hot coffee in one hand. 

“Here’s your coffee, honey,” she said. She frowned. “Aren’t you done yet?”

“It’s not like I’m Superman,” he said, shifting his gaze slightly in the direction of their neighbour. 

“Oh, no, of course not. Hello, Tim,” she said. 

“I heard about your promotion,” he replied. “Congrats.”

“Thanks. So, what do you and your wife have planned for Christmas?”

“Oh, we’re having the old folks over. Shel’s cooking up a storm.” Again there was that tone which implied he thought it was his wife’s job to do all the cooking while he probably sat and drank beer. 

Lois smiled, but her glare was icy. She already had the guy’s number. “Good thing Clark’s mom taught him how to cook or else there’d be no turkey for us this year. He’s a great cook, aren’t you honey?”

“Yup.” He finished his coffee and handed the cup to his wife. “I need to get these lights hung,” he said.

“Ooh, Daddy, can we help?” Ella asked. 

Lois stroked their eldest daughter’s hair. “Of course you can, honey. But make sure you listen to Daddy and do everything he says, okay?”

“We will, Mom,” they chorused. Lois shot Clark a look and turned to go back into the house, but not before shooting another icy glare in their neighbour’s direction. He took the hint and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt about putting up lights, I couldn't help but think of a certain 90s sitcom where the main character was always trying to outdo his neighbours, only to court disaster.


End file.
